Soulmates
by cissy1306
Summary: Et si la mort de Matthew Williams réveillait des sentiments bien plus profonds?
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui est le jour de mon (mini) come-back.**_

_**L'inspiration n'étant plus aussi salvatrice qu'avant l'écriture se fait rare … Cependant je reste à l'affût des petits chefs d'œuvre postés et surtout de leurs personnages**_

_**En ce moment je suis revenue aux sources en vous concoctant un petit McDanno aux oignons. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles =)**_

_**ATTENTION ! CETTE HISTOIRE COMPORTE PAS DE MAL DE SPOILERS DE LA SAISON 5 POUR CELLES &amp; CEUX QUI NE L'AURAIENT PAS VU.**_

_**Le 1er chapitre correspond d'ailleurs à l'une des scènes du 6e épisode de la saison (Ho'oma'ike aka Unmasked en V.O).**_

_**J'ai choisi de vous la poster à l'identique. Néanmoins, un bonus coupé au montage a été ajouté :p**_

_**Je vous laisse le découvrir:) Bonne lecture !**_

Assis sur une muraille de pierres, jambes flottant dans le vide, Danny fixe l'océan d'un regard éteint.

Une voiture se gare juste derrière lui.

-_Hey _! Dit Steve en s'avançant d'un pas lent.

-_Hey _!

Il s'assoit près de lui, faisant face à la route

_-L'avion a atterri depuis plusieurs heures,_ commence à dire l'ex SEAL. _J'ai pas arrêté de te joindre… Je suis même passé chez toi._

_-Je sais … Mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de rentrer chez moi,_ répond Danny d'un ton las.

_-Je comprends … J'ai repensé au jour où tu m'as parlé de cet endroit_, lui confie son partenaire. _Tu m'as dis que c'était un endroit spécial pour toi … Tes parents tiennent le coup?_

_-Hum … Ma mère déambule dans la maison comme un zombie … Elle n'arrive pas à sortir deux mots sans se mettre à pleurer. Quant à mon père … Il essaye de rester brave._

_-Et toi comment tu vas ?_

_-Ça va_, répond aussitôt le détective.

Un silence vient interrompre les deux hommes.

_-Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute Dan._

_-J'en suis pas si sur._

_-Le légiste nous a dit que Matt était décédé avant même que Marco arrive sur l'île._

A l'entente de cette phrase, le souvenir de son frère prenant la fuite trois ans plus tôt revient à la surface.

_-Si je n'avais pas laissé mon frère monter dans cet avion il y a trois ans il serait en prison maintenant, pas sous terre. _

_-Ne fais pas ça._

_-C'est la vérité..._

_-Ne fais pas ça ! _Le coupe le chef du 5.0. _Tu comptes remettre en cause chaque décision que tu prends? C'est ce que j'ai fais pour mon père et Freddie … La vérité est que tu ne pourras jamais tous les sauver … Ne te fais pas ça …_

Les deux amis se fixent sans sourciller. Ne pouvant supporter cette tension, le policier baisse son regard pour laisser libre court à ses larmes silencieuses.

Le marine s'approche doucement de son ami. A l'aide de deux de ses doigts, il lui relève le menton. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui caresse sa joue humide.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Danny s'accroche de toutes ses forces à son tee shirt. Quant à Steve, il encercle sa taille ses bras puissants pour l'empêcher de basculer.

Ne se souciant guère des conséquences, ils laissent éclater le chagrin et le désespoir de la plus belle manière qu'ils soient ...


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe du 5.0 est réunie au QG pour faire un débriefing de leur nouvelle affaire.

_-Notre homme est un pro_, explique Chin._ C'est le 5e corps découvert en 1 mois. Chaque personne a été retrouvé pieds et mains liées au milieu de la forêt._

Pour appuyer ses propos, l'hawaïen fait défiler des photos de chacune des victimes sur l'écran tactile.

_-Tous ont déjà fait affaire ensemble. Drogue, armes, prostitution : ils étaient implantés sur tous les marchés,_ complète Kono.

_\- Hogan et Baxter ont pris 4 ans chacun_, ajoute Lou en désignant les 2 premières photos de gauche._ Ils sont sortis l'année dernière. À ce qu'on sait les 2 hommes n'avaient pas repris contact. Du moins rien ne figure sur les relevés téléphoniques et les disques durs._

_-Les 3 autres se côtoyaient au quotidien vu qu'ils avaient été affectés sur le même chantier. Leurs épouses affirment que ça restait dans le cadre du boulot_,continue Danny. _Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ont amassé un sacré paquet de fric._

Le lieutenant diffuse à son tour des images en poursuivant son explication :

_-Leurs comptes bancaires indiquent des rentrées d'argent de 10.000$ à 15.000$ depuis les 6 derniers mois. Qu'on me donne de suite le nom de la boîte histoire de préparer ma reconversion._

_-Avec ton sale caractère ils ne tiendront même pas 1h_! Rétorque avec humour l'unique femme du groupe. _Encore heureux que le rêve soit permis._

_-En même temps j'suis pas aidé avec des rapiats dans votre genre! Et encore je ne parle pas de notre merveilleux patron kamikaze à ses heures perdues,_ réplique le continental en lançant un regard appuyé à l'intéressé.

_-Viendra un beau jour où tu me remercieras Danno même si il faut que je te séquestre pour que ça arrive._ Affirme Steve tout sourire.

Cette réplique provoque les rires de ses collègues.

_-Pour en revenir à notre affaire, le mobile semble évident. Il peut s'agir soit du boss soit d'un des complices_, suppose le leader de l'unité.

_-Ou d'un serial killer_, suggère Grover. _Au vu des éléments ça peut paraître improbable mais pas impossible._

_-La question que je me pose est pourquoi le suspect se donne autant de mal pour laisser traîner des indices,_ interroge Kalakaua. _Entre le mode opératoire, le lieu sans parler des liens existants entre ces hommes ... C'est à croire qu'il veut être attrapé..._

_-Ou nous mener sur une fausse piste_, termine son cousin.

_-C'est ce qu'on va devoir découvrir. Tout le monde sait où chercher alors au boulot !_ Conclut le Navy.

Chacun des membres se dispersent un à un. Alors que Danny se dirige vers son bureau, Steve le rattrape à la volée.

_-On peut parler quelques minutes?_

Le blond acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête avant de suivre son partenaire jusqu'à son bureau.

McGarett ferme la porte et se poste face au blond. Un raclement de gorge plus tard, il finit par se lancer.

_-À propos d'hier je te dois une explication ..._

_-C'est pas la peine,_ l'interrompt son ami. _J'étais au plus mal, tu as voulu me réconforter ... Ce baiser était juste une preuve d'affection et de soutien ... Inutile de tout remettre en question. Tu restes Steven McGarett le tombeur de ces dames. Quant à moi jsuis vraiment bien avec Amber et je voudrais pas tout gâcher à cause d'un dérapage sans importance._

Le grand brun déglutit péniblement face aux propos de son ami.

_-T'as raison ... C'est mieux comme ça,_ abdique finalement le grand brun.

_-Dans ce cas tu vas pouvoir arrêter de faire cette tête de constipé!_ Rétorque Williams.

Cela a le don de détendre le Commandant, comme à chacune de ses boutades d'ailleurs.

_-Puisque tout est clair, on peut retourner à l'aventure cher coéquipier!_ Annonce Daniel.

_-Pars devant je te rejoins dans quelques minutes._

D'un pas décidé, le petit blond sort du bureau.

Steve passe une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça ! À vrai dire, son esprit est totalement embrouillé. Sachant que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour s'épancher davantage, il s'empare de son flingue puis s'empresse de rejoindre son collègue ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite avec une scène inspirée de l'épisode 5x17 en version modifiée.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise. Des bisous à tous =)**

4 mois plus tard, la vie a repris son cours sous le soleil d'Hawaii.

Danny a pu commencer son travail de deuil. Le fait d'avoir abattu Reyes pour venger son frère l'a aidé, mais c'est surtout le soutien de sa Ohana qui lui a permis de garder la tête haute et d'avancer. Plus particulièrement Grace, son petit chat sans qui il n'est rien sur cette Terre. Mais aussi Amber, sa petite amie qui l'a épaulé sans jamais le lâcher.

Depuis sa relation avec Gabby, le New Yorkais n'a pas eu l'occasion de retrouver cette stabilité affective qui lui manquait tant.

Certes, la jeune femme a 10 ans de moins que lui, mais elle correspond parfaitement aux attentes du détective. De plus, elle et sa fille s'adorent, ce qui est un gros avantage pour la suite.

Bien que l'ex-mari violent de la jeune femme ait tenté de s'interférer entre le couple, ils ont réussi à l'arrêter malgré un passage par la case hôpital pour le Lieutenant. C'est à ce moment-là que Danny a appris qu'Amber s'appelait en réalité Mélissa. La jeune femme, rongée par les remords, s'est confondue d'excuses auprès de son compagnon. Elle a même songé à s'effacer de sa vie afin de ne pas être une charge pour lui. Sur ce, le flic a répondu qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la pourchasser sur tout le continent pour qu'elle revienne auprès de lui. Quitte à demander de l'aide à son fou furieux de boss.

Malgré toutes les épreuves traversées, dont une crise passagère qui nécessite une "thérapie de couple" tous les mois, les deux hommes restent toujours aussi fusionnels et dévoués l'un à l'autre. Leur baiser échangé quelques mois auparavant n'a en rien altéré leur relation. Cet incident a même renforcé leur alchimie si particulière.

Pour les besoins d'une enquête, Steve &amp; Danny ont investi durant quelques jours un appartement. Ainsi, ils peuvent surveiller Emma Mills &amp; Mia Price, deux amantes suspectées d'avoir organisé le braquage de la propre bijouterie de Mia afin qu'elle puisse toucher l'assurance.

La 1ère journée de planque est sur le point de s'achever. Pour le moment, les flics du 5.0 en sont au point mort.

Danny est allongé sur le canapé, enseveli sous une couverture. À ses côtés, Steve est assis sur le canapé, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

_-Tu lis le classeur?_

-_Non_, répond du tac-o-tac Steve.

_-Non? Il était ici, maintenant il se trouve là-bas. Tu as forcément du l'utiliser._

_-Tu le lisais jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Tu l'as fait tomber au sol, je l'ai ramassé pour le déposer ici_, se justifie McGarett tout penaud.

_-Tu ne l'as pas regardé ?_

_-Est-ce que je l'ai regardé? Peut-être un peu - oui, j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil, je m'ennuyais..._

_-Qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé?_

Steve hausse les épaules, en espérant que cela soit une réponse suffisante.

_-T'es incroyable !_ S'exclame Danny d'un air agacé. _Je veux dire, je t'ai vu te mettre dans toutes les situations de danger possible sans sourciller. Mais quand il s'agit de parler de tes sentiments, plus personne ! Tu t'enfermes dans ta coquille._

_-Pardon ?_

L'interroge le Navy stupéfait.

_-Oublie ça,_ déclare Danny d'une voix fatiguée._ Réveille-moi si elles arrêtent, ou si y a quelque chose d'intéressant comme le rideau qui s'ouvre._

Un long silence s'installe avant que le chef du 5.0 ne se décide à le briser.

_-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne joue plus de la guitare?_

_-Oui, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu ne joues plus de la guitare._

Le sujet était lancé. Après une profonde inspiration, Steve continue sur sa lancée :

_-Dixième concours de talents au lycée. Je me suis inscrit pour y participer._

Il peut voir de nouveau cette foule, saisi par cette même sensation de panique qu'à l'époque

_-Je m'entraînais à chanter tous les jours pendant des mois et des mois, et le jour J est arrivé. J'étais dans les coulisses, ma guitare était prête, et ils m'ont appelé. Je suis allé sur scène ... et j'ai observé tous ces gens._

Attentif au discours de son ami, le lieutenant se redresse afin de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_-Je ne pouvais pas le faire,_ avoue Steve. _Je ne pouvais pas le faire, alors je suis parti, et je n'ai plus jamais joué de la guitare._

_-C'est tout?_ Lui demande son second.

_-C'est tout._

_-Tu as eu le trac au point de ne plus jamais jouer de la guitare ?_

_-Ce n'était pas du trac. C'était bien plus que ça,_ explique le grand brun en regardant son partenaire. _C'était..._

Un sentiment impossible à décrire, mais il essaye tant bien que mal.

_-Je ne sais pas ... Je suppose que ça a été une crise existentielle. À ce moment-là, je n'arrivais pas à gérer ma vulnérabilité, le fait d'être exposé ... C'était comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer et que ça allait me tuer,_ finit par confier le grand brun.

Il jette un regard à Danny, qui semble sceptique.

_-Écoute, Je n'ai pas été élevé de la même façon que toi ... Je n'ai pas grandi au sein une famille qui m'encourageait à exprimer mes sentiments - et dans ton cas, tout type de sentiment ... Les hommes de la famille McGarrett sont différents. Pour eux, montrer ses émotions est un signe de faiblesse ... C'est stupide mais ça a toujours été comme ça._

_-Je comprends_, acquiesce Danny. _C'est juste qu'après tout ce que nous avons vécu avec ton père, mon frère ... Je pensais que tu pouvais tout me dire._

_-C'est ce que je viens de faire,_ lui murmure son supérieur.

Le sondant de ses yeux bleus intense, Steve glisse une main sur la joue de son coéquipier. En douceur, il lui caresse, laissant son pouce frôler ses lèvres. Hypnotisé par les gestes de son ami, le blond reste immobile en le fixant d'un regard perçant.

Le Commandant approche ses lèvres pour embrasser son collègue avec passion. Leurs langues se cherchent tandis que leurs souffles s'entremêlent pour ne faire plus qu'un. Bien vite, Danny fait glisser ses mains sous le tee shirt de son boss. Ce dernier agrippe ses hanches pour le rapprocher davantage de lui.

Ayant besoin d'air, Williams interrompt à contrecœur ce baiser ô combien intense. Aucun des deux ne se lâche du regard. Alors que Steve s'apprête à reprendre possession de sa bouche gonflée et rougie, il remarque que la fenêtre est ouverte. Et que M. Pickles est absent depuis un long moment.

_-Où est le chat?_ S'exclame le marine.

_-Je ne sais pas,_ répond Danny d'une voix hésitante. _Je descends voir s'il ne rode pas dans les parages._

Sur ce, le flic s'empresse de déguerpir de l'appartement en laissant son collègue seul.

_-Putain de merde !_ Jure-t'il entre ses dents.

Et pour cause. Steve vient de réaliser que ce qu'il pensait être une simple attirance sexuelle pour Danny s'avère être de l'amour. Abattu, il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, méditant sur son triste sort...


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques semaines plus tard, les membres de la Ohana sont installés tranquillement dans leur bureau respectif. Une fois n'est pas coutume, aucune affaire n'est en cours. C'est pourquoi ils en profitent pour mettre leurs dossiers à jour.

La sérénité ambiante est interrompue par des éclats de voix. En tendant l'oreille plus attentivement, l'équipe devine que les bruits proviennent du bureau de Danny.

Étant en compagnie de sa petite amie, tout porte à croire que leur discussion commence à dégénérer.

Rare sont les fois où Adam, Renée ou Leilani se sont déplacés au QG. Catherine reste une exception vu qu'elle a été membre du 5.0 pendant presque 1 an.

Si Mélissa s'est déplacée jusqu'ici, c'est que ça doit être assez important, voir même urgent.

Son bureau étant collé à celui de son second, Steve est témoin sans le vouloir leur dispute.

Dans le bureau de Williams, celui-ci se tient face à sa compagne. La colère anime son regard.

_-Tu ne peux pas venir m'annoncer ça ! J'ai ma vie ici !_

_-Je le sais ! Seulement je ne me sens plus en sécurité depuis que Frank m'a retrouvé. Regarde ce qui t'es arrivé en Colombie … J'ai peur pour toi Danny, pour nous !_

Il est vrai que ces derniers temps ont été un cauchemar pour le flic.

Ayant été arrêté pour le meurtre de Marco Reyes, le père de famille a été extradé en Colombie. Là-bas, il a été torturé et battu sans relâche par les gardes et les codétenus. Heureusement pour lui, ses collègues ne l'ont pas lâché et se sont rendus jusqu'en Colombie pour le sortir de là…

Danny a conscience d'être passé près de la mort. Entouré par ses amis et par sa fille, il se relève tout doucement de cette épreuve douloureuse.

_-Ce n'est pas en quittant Hawaï que la situation s'arrangera. Je serais toujours flic et j'aurais toujours des ennemis à mes trousses !_

_-J'en suis consciente mais on pourra prendre un nouveau départ ensemble. Je pensais pouvoir le faire ici mais je me suis trompée … Maintenant que Frank est en prison et que ton calvaire est fini les choses sont différentes. Hawaï est associé à trop de mauvais souvenirs … Fais-le pour moi Danny._

La jeune femme s'approche de son petit ami. Délicatement, elle lui caresse la joue afin qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

_-Fais-le pour nous._

Plongeant ses pupilles océans dans celles de Mélissa, le New-yorkais se laisse amadouer. Bien vite, il reprend pied avec la réalité.

_-Et Grace tu y as pensé ? Mon petit chat de 12 ans qui va se retrouver seule sans son père, son Danno … C'est ma raison de vivre ! C'est d'ailleurs pour elle que je suis venu m'enterrer sur cette île !_

_-Évidemment que j'y ai pensé Danny ! C'est en partie pour cette raison que la décision a été aussi difficile à prendre … Je me suis renseignée concernant les collèges, les appartements et même pour te retrouver une nouveau job._

Le flic accuse le coup en constatant que la jeune divorcée a tout prévu.

_-Si j'ai bien compris je vais faire parti de ces hommes qui voient leur môme pendant les vacances c'est ça? Après mon divorce, la règle était que Grace ne soit éloigné ni de son père ni de sa mère. On a mis des années à bâtir cet équilibre pour le bien de notre fille et d'un revers de la main tu effaces tout !_

_-C'est pas mon intention …_

_-Et pourtant c'est ce que tu es en train de faire !_ Réplique Daniel d'un ton acerbe. _Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ? La Philadelphie, ce job dégoté par ton ami barman … Tu préparais ton plan sans me tenir informé !_

_-J'en ai pas eu l'occasion ! Entre ton boulot, la Colombie … On a quasiment pas eu une minute à nous … J'avais pas envie de te perdre … Je suis désolée._

_-Pas autant que moi ! _

Voyant que le dialogue est totalement rompu, Mélissa consent à s'éloigner de son amant d'un air dépité.

_-Ma décision est prise Danny … Je partirais avec ou sans toi. _

C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'elle sort du bureau pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Totalement chamboulé par cette dispute, le blond se laisse tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

Dans le bureau de McGarrett, ce dernier déglutit péniblement. Ayant suivi toute la conversation, il a du mal à réaliser. Voir Danny quitter Hawaï sans broncher est au-dessus de ses forces, surtout depuis qu'il a pris conscience de ses sentiments à son égard …

Suite à leur baiser échangé durant la planque, Steven s'attendait à avoir une explication avec son meilleur ami. Plusieurs fois il a lancé le sujet en vain. Son partenaire est plongé dans son déni. Pire, un malaise s'installe entre eux depuis cet incident.

Le Commandant sent que leur relation lui file entre les doigts. Parvenant encore à maîtriser ses émotions, il a cru devenir fou lorsqu'il a découvert que Danny était entre les mains des Colombiens. Sans hésiter, il a pris tous les risques pour le ramener auprès de lui à Hawaï.

A ce rythme, il ne sait pas combien de temps il pourra tenir. La passion qu'il éprouve pour son collègue le bouffe littéralement. Que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, il ne se passe pas un seul instant sans qu'il ne pense à lui, qu'il ait envie de lui, de sa bouche, de son corps et surtout de son cœur.

Bien qu'il ait été entraîné à garder un mental d'acier en toute circonstance, cette épreuve s'avère être bien pire que tous les combats qu'il a pu mener jusqu'à présent.

Abattu, il plonge son visage entre ses mains, priant intérieurement pour que son ami prenne la bonne décision …


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à tous pour vos messages au top comme d'hab =)**

**Voilà la suite toute chaude. Par contre elle est un peu bâclé donc je compte sur votre indulgence :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

Une semaine après la dispute, la vie a repris son cours à Hawaï.

Ce soir-là, les membres du 5.0 sont attablés chez Kamekona.

_-Je me demande bien ce que Danny veut nous annoncer_, dit Kono en regardant sa montre. _Bientôt une demi-heure qu'on l'attend._

_-La patience est une vertu chère cousine ! Prends-en de la graine,_ lui conseille Chin d'un sourire complice.

Au même moment, le petit blond s'approche du groupe.

_-Je sais je suis en retard. On ne se refait pas !_

Aussitôt, il adresse un clin d'œil à Kono qui le lui rend bien.

_-Maintenant que tu es là tu vas pouvoir enfin éclaircir le mystère,_ déclare Lou en sirotant une gorgée de son cocktail.

Le lieutenant souffle un bon coup histoire de se donner du courage.

_-Mélissa s'en va à Philadelphie. Elle m'a demandé de la suivre … et j'ai accepté._

Une fois l'annonce terminée, il scrute du regard chacun de ses collègues. La surprise se lit clairement sur leurs visages.

_-Ça c'est une sacrée nouvelle !_ Finit par dire Ho Kelly.

_-Pour tout t'avouer je m'y attendais pas non plus,_ confie Williams d'un léger sourire en coin. _Sa décision était prise. J'ai beaucoup hésité par rapport à mon petit chat ..._

_-Comment elle a réagi ?_ Demande aussitôt l'unique femme du groupe.

_-Bien mieux que je ne le pensais … J'avais tellement peur qu'elle pense que je veuille l'abandonner … Le plus dur a été de convaincre Rachel... Au final on a décidé que Grace passerait toutes les vacances sur le continent. Ça va être dur pour nous deux d'être séparés aussi longtemps l'un de l'autre … … Mais on peut y arriver... Mélissa est vraiment la personne qui me correspond et j'ai aucune envie de la perdre._

Bien que les membres de l'équipe restent surpris par la force de ses sentiments envers sa petite amie, ils ne peuvent que constater l'air déterminé de leur ami.

_-Puisque ta décision est prise nous ne pouvons que la respecter... Tu vas nous manquer et même à des milliers de kilomètres tu feras toujours parti de la Ohana,_ déclare l'officier Kalakaua.

Touché par ses paroles, Danny la prend dans ses bras.

_-Tu as intérêt à être là pour mon mariage si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse la peau,_ le menace l'hawaïenne au creux de l'oreille.

_-Compte sur moi._

Les deux amis finissent par rompre leur étreinte. Les yeux brillants, Danny observe tous ses amis. Dire qu'à son arrivée sur cette île infestée d'ananas il ne songeait qu'à repartir… Les choses ont bien changé depuis.

Décidant de détendre l'atmosphère, Chin se lève avec son verre à la main.

_-Je pense que ça mérite un petit toast. A toi Danny, notre frère. Sache que tu es et restera un membre du 5.0 quoiqu'il arrive._

Sur ce, toute l'équipe trinque. Au moment où le lieutenant croise le regard de son patron, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'observer. Sous son air jovial et décontracté, une infinie tristesse brille au fond de ses yeux océans.

Troublé, Danny se racle discrètement la gorge avant de retourner à sa discussion avec Lou. Sans le lâcher des yeux, Steve boit une gorgée de bière, qui lui semble bien amère tout à coup ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos messages d'amour et bien animés.**

**Mon petit doigt me dit que vous n'avez pas fini de me détester**

**Je vous laisse apprécier le nouveau chapitre !**

Trois semaines plus tard, toute l'équipe s'est réunie chez Steve pour célébrer le départ de Danny. Pour l'occasion, Mélissa s'est joint à la Ohana.

La fête bat son plein. Chin, Max et Lou refont le monde en sirotant une bière, Kono et Mélissa discutent des préparatifs du mariage de l'hawaïenne tandis que Grace et Samantha s'amusent dans le sable en compagnie de Jerry et Kamekona.

Surveillant sa tribu du coin de l'œil, Steve s'attelle également à la préparation du barbecue. Saucisses, viandes, poissons, crustacés … Le leader du 5.0 a vu les choses en grand ! Pour son partenaire et sa fille, il serait prêt à déplacer des montagnes …

En parlant du loup, voilà que son second se poste à ses côtés :

_-Tu as besoin d'aide SuperSeal ?_

_-Je maîtrise la situation Jersey boy_, répond ce dernier d'un ton moqueur.

Un petit silence s'installe avant que le lieutenant ne reprenne la parole.

_-Je tiens vraiment à te remercier Steve … Pour cette fête, pour m'avoir fait apprécier cette île infestée d'ananas, pour m'avoir fait rencontré des personnes que je considère aujourd'hui comme ma famille... Merci d'être toi._

Touché par le discours de son ami, le militaire lui adresse un franc sourire. Détournant le regard pour se recentrer sur le barbecue, le petit blond en profite pour sortir un écrin de sa poche. Lorsqu'il jette un regard à son ami, le grand brun est surpris par son geste.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Ouvre et tu le sauras._

S'exécutant aussitôt, Steve reste pantois face à sa découverte. Ces clés il les aurait reconnu entre mille :

_-Je sais à quel point tu aimes conduire la Camaro. Disons que c'est mon cadeau de départ et que de cette façon j'aurais toujours un œil sur toi._

Rendu muet par l'émotion, le Navy prend son partenaire dans ses bras.

_-Merci Danny … Merci pour tout,_ lui susurre McGarrett au creux de l'oreille.

Pendant de longues minutes, le duo reste ainsi avant de défaire leur étreinte. Le détective lui adresse un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Steve prend conscience que ce cadeau concrétise le départ de Danny loin de lui.

Chassant ses idées maussades de son esprit, il reprend la cuisson de ses mets, préférant se focaliser sur l'instant présent ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey le peuple ! Comme d'hab encore un grand merci pour vos petits messages qui font toujours du bien**  
**Bientôt le dénouement final ... Danny restera ? Restera pas ? McDanno ? Pas McDanno ? Les paris sont ouverts !**  
**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Le jour J est arrivé pour Kono et Adam.

Entourés de leurs proches, les jeunes mariés profitent des festivités comme il se doit.

Attablé au buffet, Steve observe sa coéquipière dans les bras de son époux. Il était tellement heureux pour la jeune femme, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Le Seal a toujours considéré Kono comme une deuxième sœur. Elle lui ressemblait tant au niveau du caractère que des capacités physiques. Au moment où elle a commencé à fréquenter Adam, il a mené son enquête à l'instar de Chin et Danny. Par amour, le jeune homme s'est rangé. Les représailles ont été assez rudes, entraînant l'exil du couple pendant un certain temps. Grâce au soutien et à l'acharnement du 5.0, les deux amants ont pu revenir sur l'île. Ces événements ont permis à Adam de se racheter une conduite et de gagner la confiance de la Ohana.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, le leader de l'unité ne remarque pas Chin qui s'est posté à ses côtés. Lui aussi observe la foule au loin, heureux du bonheur de sa cousine.

_-Ils ont réussi brah._

Tout sourire, le grand brun lui jette un regard.

_-On a réussi Chin. On a réussi ..._

Après avoir tous les deux trinqué, les deux hommes dégustent leur boisson en fixant l'horizon.

On peut dire que cette journée restera gravé dans les annales du 5.0.

Ça a commencé par le retour de Catherine Rollins. Venant tout juste de finir sa nage quotidienne, Steve est resté bouche bée face à son ex-compagne postée devant lui. Étant donné que Kono l'avait invité au mariage, cela tombait sous le sens.

Sa première réaction a été de la serrer dans ses bras. Malgré leur rupture, l'inquiétude n'a jamais quitté le capitaine de corvette. La savoir seule en Afghanistan sur un terrain miné le terrorisait. Sans compter le fait qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Le temps des explications s'est imposé. Le Seal est resté très en colère par la manière dont la jeune femme a mis un terme à leur histoire. Celle-ci lui a expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point seule et de trouver des réponses dans sa quête personnelle. Seulement, ses sentiments ont été les plus forts et elle a pris le premier vol pour le retrouver.

Touché par sa sincérité et la force de son amour à son égard, Steve lui a avoué que son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre désormais. Sans lui en dire davantage, Cath a compris qu'il s'agissait de Danny. Au fond elle l'a toujours su... Envahie par les remords et le chagrin, la jeune femme lui a assuré qu'elle ne tenterait rien pour entraver leur bonheur. À partir de là, McGarrett a pu lui raconter toute l'histoire.

Plus tard dans la journée, Steve et Danny se sont retrouvés à bord d'un avion piégé. Une bombe nucléaire se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Ainsi, elle risquait de faire exploser l'île entière. Tant bien que mal, les deux hommes ont réussi in extremis à atterrir afin de désamorcer la bombe hors de l'avion.

De retour dans le présent, les deux amis savourent la liberté et la quiétude du moment.

_-Quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire?_ Demande Chin à son boss.

Suspicieux, Steve détourne le regard pour observer son ami.

_-De quoi tu parles?_

_-Tu le sais très bien ! Quand comptes-tu dire à Danny que tu es fou de lui ?_

Mis au pied du mur, Steve baisse le regard. À quoi bon nier ? Après tout Ho Kelly le connaît par cœur. Par respect pour leur amitié, mais aussi pour celle qu'il a entretenu avec son père, il se doit d'être honnête.

_-Je ne peux pas ..._

_-Oh si tu le peux !_

_-Non !_ S'exclame avec conviction le cadet.

Soupirant un bon coup, le militaire continue sa tirade.

_-J'ai essayé Chin ... Je t'assure que j'ai vraiment essayé. Tous les jours je le vois, je l'entends, je le respire ... Il n'y a pas une seule seconde où il ne quitte mes pensées ... ... Il représente ma plus grande force et ma plus grande faiblesse à la fois._

Sentant les larmes monter, Steven les ravale d'une traite.

_-Ça va te tuer à petits feux ... Tu as déjà assez souffert comme ça. Tu mérites d'être heureux Steven ! À l'exception de vous deux tout le monde sait que c'est Danny qui t'apportera ce bonheur en dépit des circonstances..._

Méditant sur les paroles de son collègue, Steve observe son partenaire. Entouré de Grace et Mélissa, il semble plus beau et plus épanoui que jamais. Ce tableau le bouleverse d'autant plus le cœur que le détective s'envole pour la Philadelphie dès le lendemain.

Le cœur lourd, l'ancien Navy reporte à nouveau son attention sur l'hawaïen.

_-Depuis son arrivée sur l'île c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi engagé et heureux avec une femme ... Je préfère encore me contenter de son amitié que de le perdre définitivement._

Sachant que sa décision était prise, l'aîné ne peut s'empêcher malgré tout de lui répondre :

_-La vie est trop courte Steve ... Quand la personne que l'on aime s'en va loin de nous, son absence nous fait réaliser qu'on a pas su la retenir ..._

Un regard appuyé entre eux suffit pour saisir la portée de ce message subliminal.

_-Ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que moi... Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps alors fais-en bon usage._

Après une légère tape sur l'épaule, le flic s'éloigne, laissant Steve seul en proie à ses tourments ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord un merci pour vos commentaires qui sont au top comme d'habitude**  
**Après quelques jours de vacances me voici revenue en forme pour la suite de mes aventures!**  
**Bonne nouvelle : Danny va enfin prendre une décision.**  
**Je vous laisse deviner laquelle ... Bonne lecture !**

L'heure du départ a sonné pour Danny Williams. Essayant tant bien que mal de suivre sa petite amie, il parvient à se frayer un chemin pour se rendre à la porte d'embarquement. En plein milieu de son avancée, il lui semble reconnaître la voix de son supérieur qui l'interpelle. En se retournant, son grand dadais de meilleur ami le regarde, planté au milieu de la foule.

Intrigué, le blond fait demi-tour pour le rejoindre.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

-Je devais absolument te dire quelque chose avant ton départ,

lui répond Steve d'une voix peu assurée.

À ces mots, le lieutenant lui jette un regard mi-compatissant, mi-amusé.

_-Un simple SMS ou appel aurait suffit SuperSeal. Inutile de venir me pourchasser à travers tout l'aéroport._

Sentant son courage flancher, le militaire entraîne son partenaire à côté du mur, à l'abri des regards.

Ses mains commencent à trembler, son regard devient livide, ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus. Il doit lui dire pourtant ! Il en va de sa survie ...

_-T'es sur que tout va bien Steve? _Demande Daniel l'air soucieux.

Posté face à lui, Steve sait qu'il ne peut plus reculer. Il a déjà attendu trop longtemps ... N'ayant plus rien à perdre il joue sa dernière carte.

_-Ne pars pas Danno ..._

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, il continue sa tirade :

_-Je peux pas te laisser partir loin de moi ... Je ne le supporterais pas ..._

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, le détective écoute sans broncher la suite de son discours.

_-Je sais qu'il est trop tard ... Mais je ... Je ne peux pas te regarder partir sans t'avoir avouer la vérité ..._

Sentant les larmes lui monter, le marine les ravale d'une traite. Plongeant son regard dans celui de son coéquipier, il s'apprête à lui révéler l'insoutenable aveu.

_-Je t'aime Danny ... ... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ... ... Je t'ai dans la peau. Mon esprit ne pense qu'à toi jour et nuit, chaque fibre de ma peau a envie de toi ... J'ai essayé de me retenir le plus longtemps possible, de faire bonne figure pour ne pas te perdre définitivement ... Mais j'ai pas réussi, je ..._

Submergé par l'émotion, le grand brun laisse couler ses chaudes larmes. Bouleversé par sa déclaration, Danny sent à son tour les larmes pointer le bout de leur nez.

Il est vrai que suite à leurs deux baisers échangés, le détective a refoulé le peu de sentiments qu'ils pouvaient éprouver envers son collègue. Mélissa était géniale : jolie, généreuse, sportive, compréhensive. De plus, Grace l'avait adopté et Charlie l'appréciait déjà. Il se sentait bien avec elle.

Pourtant, si il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, le flic doit bien avouer que ses pensées convergent bien trop souvent vers son patron. Il a ce pouvoir magnétique de l'attirer comme un amant. Leurs moments d'égarement n'ont fait qu'accentuer les choses.

Au début, ses rêves restaient purement sexuels. Lui et Steve, en train de faire l'amour dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables : leurs maisons, le QG, la plage, un restaurant ou encore au beau milieu d'une scène de crime ! Ces fantasmes récurrents ont mené la vie dure au lieutenant pendant des mois.

Au fur et à mesure, ces scènes érotiques ont laissé place à un manque beaucoup plus profond au niveau de son cœur. Il le voulait auprès de lui à chaque instant. Les sentiments qu'ils commençaient à éprouver pour son partenaire l'ont complètement dépassé et effrayé. Ça lui donnait la sensation d'être accro à lui tel un junkie.

En voyant la situation lui échapper, il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans cette relation avec Mélissa, pensant que ses sentiments allaient disparaître.

Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, son meilleur ami lui ouvre son cœur comme jamais il ne l'a fait auparavant. À lui de faire un choix...

Perdu dans sa réflexion, la voix de sa petite amie le sort de sa torpeur. Au beau milieu de la foule, elle lui fait signe.

_-On va louper le vol Danny dépêche-toi !_

Se retournant vers Steve, il lui lance un regard rempli de remords.

_-Ça me touche énormément Steve ... Mais je ne peux pas... ... _

Posté face à lui, McGarrett ne se donne même plus la peine de retenir ses sanglots.

Williams lui caresse la joue avant d'y déposer un baiser.

_-Pardonne-moi... _Lui murmure-t'il au creux de l'oreille.

D'un geste sec, il se détache de son ami puis fait volte-face pour rejoindre sa fiancée. En le voyant s'éloigner, Steve reste debout au milieu de l'aéroport, pleurant de tout son soûl.

Tel un automate, Danny rejoint sa compagne. La décision prise a sonné comme un véritable coup de massue. À ce moment précis, il réalise qu'il vient de laisser filer l'amour de sa vie ... Au moment de présenter leurs billets, le blond reste immobile. Non il ne pouvait pas partir. Sa vie est ici à Hawaï avec ses enfants. Avec Steve.

Au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, Mélissa le devance.

_-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?_

Stupéfait, le détective se demande comment elle a pu s'en rendre compte. Fatigué de devoir se battre, il n'a pas la force de nier.

_-Je suis vraiment désolé ..._

Accusant le coup, la jeune femme soupire avant de s'emparer de son billet.

_-Soyez heureux._

Sans un autre mot ni un regard, elle présente sa carte d'embarquement avant de s'éloigner le cœur lourd.

Il se passe les mains sur son visage, abattu. Tout à coup, il le relève. Et si Steve était encore là? Il n'a rien à perdre après tout. Son meilleur ami s'est jeté à l'eau pour lui. Son tour était venu.

Sans réfléchir, il s'élance dans le hall de l'aéroport. Son regard traverse la foule, espérant y apercevoir Steve. Soudain, il aperçoit une silhouette masculine adossé contre un mur. Bien que son visage soit caché au creux ses mains, le flic l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Sans hésiter, il se dirige vers lui. Sentant une présence, Steve relève son visage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le détective s'empare de ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant. Désorienté, le militaire finit par comprendre que cet instant est bien réel. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour encercler le corps de son collègue contre le sien. Leurs langues se retrouvent avec délice, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quitté.

_-Je t'aime,_ souffle Danny contre sa bouche.

Ils ne cessent de s'embrasser, les yeux dans les yeux. Prenant conscience que ses sentiments sont réciproques, Steve lâche prise. Sans se soucier du regard d'autrui, il inverse leur position en plaquant brusquement Danny contre le mur. Leur baiser brûlant reprend de plus belle. Les mains de Danny vagabondent dans la chevelure de son nouvel amant avant d'atterrir sur son fessier. Celles de son partenaire se glissent insidieusement sous son tee-shirt, le faisant frissonner.

Ayant besoin de reprendre son souffle, le père de famille interrompt leur baiser. Lèvres gonflées et rougies, il fixe son ami d'un regard brillant de désir. Alors qu'il s'apprête à reprendre possession de ces lèvres tant attendues, le capitaine de corvette dépose un doigt sur sa bouche. Il laisse sa paume glisser sur sa joue chaude. Il en profite pour frôler de son pouce ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le militaire se rappelle de l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Pour éviter de faire l'amour devant une centaine de spectateurs, les tourtereaux ont intérêt à déguerpir assez rapidement.

Sans un mot, Steve prend la main de Danny afin de l'entraîner vers un endroit plus intime...


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou les petits loups !  
D'abord un petit merci pour vos commentaires toujours aussi savoureux  
À présent sortez vos ventilos le lemon arrive !  
Voici un [petit] extrait de ce qui va vous attendre la prochaine fois.  
À consommer sans modération bonne lecture !**

Les deux hommes courent jusqu'à l'intérieur de la Camaro. À l'abri des regards, Steve dévore à nouveau la bouche de son partenaire. Chacun essaie de dominer l'autre sans succès. Leurs langues prennent un malin plaisir à se taquiner tandis que leurs mains explorent le corps de l'autre. Le grand brun fait voyager ses lèvres pour attaquer le cou de son bien-aimé qui lui répond par des gémissements. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier caresse l'érection grandissante de son nouvel amant à travers son jean. Ce traitement dure jusqu'à ce que Steven emprisonne ses mains aux siennes.

Après s'être jaugé du regard un instant, leur baiser fougueux reprend de plus belle. Consentant à libérer les paumes du détective, le militaire en profite pour faire glisser l'une d'elles sur la cuisse de son collègue. Ainsi il espère accéder à son fessier tant convoité. Pour l'aider dans sa tâche, le petit blond se colle davantage à lui, approfondissant leur baiser au passage. Alors que les doigts de son compagnon s'enfouissent dans sa chevelure, le militaire sent un frisson le parcourir de toute part. Paradoxalement, cela le fait revenir sur Terre. Il interrompt subitement leur étreinte torride.

_-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?_ Interroge son collègue, le souffle court.

Le leader du 5.0 reprend sa respiration avant de prendre la parole.

_-On ne peut pas faire ça ..._

Cette phrase sonne comme un coup de massue pour le flic.

_-Tu regrettes?_ Lui demande-t'il d'une voix tremblante.

Voyant son visage voilé par une infinie tristesse, le capitaine de corvette s'empresse de le rassurer. Il prend son visage en coupe pour un tendre baiser.

_-Je ne regrette absolument rien mon amour, _lui murmure-t'il contre ses lèvres. _C'est juste qu'on ne peut pas faire l'amour pour la première fois dans une voiture... Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça._

-Ça m'est égal... J'ai tellement envie de toi ...

Usant de son pouvoir de persuasion, Danny provoque son amant en plongeant une de ses mains à l'intérieur de son caleçon.

_-Ne me tente pas..._Lui susurre celui-ci entre deux grognements.

Ne l'écoutant guère, le détective réitère son offensive sans le quitter des yeux.

McGarrett doit absolument arrêter ce petit jeu de suite si il ne veut pas jouir comme un ado de 15 ans.

C'est pourquoi il retire sans hésiter la main logée dans son sous-vêtement. Il gratifie son amant d'un dernier baiser langoureux avant de démarrer la voiture. Durant le trajet, il enlace sa main libre à celle de son conjoint pour la couvrir de baisers. De temps à autre ils se jettent des regards brûlants de désir. Les tourtereaux le savent pertinemment : ces signes avant-coureur sont les prémisces d'ébats qui s'annoncent d'or et déjà passionnés...


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir les petits loups !**

**Tout d'abord bonne et heureuse année à vous ! Santé, joie et amour en seront les maîtres mots.**

**Pour la 2e fois consécutive j'abandonne une histoire en cours de route... Ça me désole aussi bien que vous croyez-moi …**

**J'ai connu une rentrée assez funeste. Une prise de recul a été nécessaire, l'inspiration s'en est allée... Seulement, mon envie d'écrire s'est révélée comme étant une thérapie efficace. L'inspiration est revenue d'elle même.**

**Pour cette histoire il n'y aura malheureusement pas de suite (encore 1000 excuses à tous ceux qui en attendaient une -')**

**Par contre je planche actuellement sur une toute autre fic. Pour ceux me suivant depuis un moment, elle risque de vous surprendre !**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus : surprise oblige:)**

**Je vous embrasse bien fort. A très vite**


End file.
